


Down for the Count

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, read it and weep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: Shance? Injured Lance perhaps with Shiro trying to get his kitten to stay with him? <3<3<3 love you!





	Down for the Count

It happened all too quickly. One second, the blue paladin was all cocky grins and victory dances. The next…

_“Lance! Look out!”_

The world almost seemed to warp and slow around them as Shiro threw himself into action. That sunny smile twisted before dropping into an ‘o’ of surprise. Impossibly blue eyes teared up before Lance crumpled to the floor with a broken cry.

_“No!”_  Shiro threw himself to ground at his lover’s side, pulling him into his arms and tapping his cheek, “Lance, baby! Kitten, please! Not like this.”

Lance laid shivering in Shiro’s strong, cradling arms, his voice weak, “I-it hurts…”

“I know. I know, baby,” Shiro ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, attempting to comfort him, “I’m going to get the son of a bitch who did this to you. I  _swear_  it.”

Lance coughed, and Shiro tightened his hold as he hollered towards to the other Paladins, “We need help over here!”

“Hey, Shiro…”

Stormy eyes dropped back down to meet ocean blues, “Yeah, Lance?”

“Re-remember our first kiss?”

A sad, fond smile touched Shiro’s lips as he nodded, his eyes watering slightly, “In front of the ruler of that one planet. The one that wanted to make you a part of his messed up harem.”

“That…” Lance coughed once more, his small frame trembling, “That was so  _hot.”_

“Yeah, it was.”

Lance hissed in a shuddering breath before whimpering, “Shiro… I think… I don’t think I’m going to make it.”

“No no no! You will! You’re going to make it! Just- just stay with me, okay?” Shiro’s attention snapped back to the other three Paladins who were just standing there dumbfounded. Possibly in shock.

Definitely shock, Shiro told himself.

“Goddamn it!  _Help him!”_

Keith shook his head, confusion knitting his brows, as Pidge gagged before grumbling, “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me…”

A choked warble sounded from the downed paladin. Shiro’s eyes fell upon him once more as Lance seized before falling limp, eyes rolled back into his head. The black paladin threw his head back with an anguished cry,  _“LANCE! NOOOO!”_

“All he did was stub his toe!” Pidge snapped.

“How dare you! My boyfriend just  _died,_  Pidge!”

Hunk began to bawl, “I- We should’ve done something! Anything!”

He stumbled to the door in his grief, “I’m so sorry, buddy! I’m going to get an ice pack or something to lay at your grave!”

“Aw, thanks, Hunk,” Lance piped up, lifting his head slightly to wink at the yellow paladin, “You’re the best.”

“Lance!” Shiro crushed the blue paladin to his chest, “It’s a miracle! You’re alive!”

Laughter erupted between them. Pidge gagged again before stomping out of the common room, “I can’t watch this. I’m gonna be sick.”

Keith cringed and agreed with her, following in her footsteps, as Shiro began peppering kisses all over a giggling Lance’s face.


End file.
